Nobody can know what happened…
by Miralana
Summary: What if everything had been a plot from Cora? Everyone could throw a stone into a bush to make noises. What if Cora had attacked the others? Was Mulan good enough to wake up quickly if there was a danger or would they be dead as soon as Emma returned? „Oh damn it!" She turned around to run back to them and collided with something. Or someone. „Hello, lass, did you miss me?"


_And hello my darlings, here is my first Captain Swan one shot. And the first hetero smut I've written since … last year I think. It's the first part in a series of (probably) nine one shots._  
_Originally this was a prompt fill. It started with „angry sex in the woods" and moved to „hook play" but in the end it's nothing of both I think._  
_But you can read everything about my writing progress for this one (and for the next parts) at my tumblr. Url is everknowing. Just click the Captain Swan button or search for the tag 'everwriting'_  
_I hope you're all going to enjoy this._

_PS: I've been told that the word 'mons' is not that common. Wikipedia says it's the englisch short wort for mons pubis. It sounds a way better in my language..._

… **at night in the woods.**

Emma closed her eyes while listening to the dark forest and cursed herself for her paranoia. She should have stayed at the camp. But she had been so sure that she had heard something that she had wandered off and left the others unprotected.

What if everything had been a plot from Cora? Everyone could throw a stone into a bush to make noises.

What if Cora had attacked the others? Was Mulan good enough to wake up quickly if there was a danger or would they be dead as soon as Emma returned?

„Oh damn it!" She turned around to run back to them and collided with something. Or someone.

„Hello, lass, did you miss me?"

* * *

The moment she tried to pull her dagger out of her boot, a hook pulled her right arm away from it and pressed it to left side of her upper body.

Hook's other hand gripped her left hand so that she stood with crossed arms in the middle of a forest out of the others earshot with a really pissed of pirate pressed at her back.

Fantastic. This was something she wanted to happen right now.

„Glad that you're not dead," she said and Hook chuckled behind her. It didn't sound nice. No, more like totally pissed off.

He pushed her forward a little and turned her around so that her back hit a tree. Before she could even move, his hand had released her and had pulled the dagger out of her boot and tossed it away.

The second her hand was free she aimed at his head and tried to claw her nails across his face. Unfortunately, he seemed to know exactly what she was trying to do and pulled his head back before pinning her hand above her head. Hook snorted. But he didn't sound as angry as Emma imagined.

„You don't seem to be so glad, lass, do you?" His accent was thicker than before and Emma struggled to free herself. But he was too strong. Even with him using just one hand she wasn't able to break free and after a few attempts she gave up and tried to kick him instead.

Hook's expression got a bit of annoyance. He let her go of both her arms, but she was so caught up in kicking him that she launched herself with her full weight at him.

They felt to the ground, Emma on top of him and when she looked at Hook he sighed and shook his head and grinned.

„So forward, darling." Immediately she tried to get up but in one swift move he turned them around, climbed on top of her and gripped her wrists with his hand.

She was trapped more than before and when Hook sat down on her tights she couldn't even move her legs.

Emma stopped her fleeing attempts and laid still.

„You're finally done? Bloody hell, lass, you are really a mouth full."

„I'm going to show you a mouth full when I put my foot in it", she shouted and Hook rolled his eyes.  
Actually rolled his eyes. If she was the one who was unreasonable one.

„Let's put that back later and start with an apology, what do you think?"

„I'm waiting for you to apologize … for whatever you're trying to do here."

„What do you think if we're going at this chronologically? You first."

She went silent and Hook sighed. „I've good nothing to lose, lass. We can sit here all night. I don't mind having your body under me," She tried to move her legs but Hooks muscled thighs kept them in place. „It's really not that hard, darling. Just speak with me. 'Killian, I'm sorry that I chained you to a wall with a really creepy giant in the same room. I should have trusted you because the whole day you've done nothing than being honest with me and helping me get the compass.' See, that's not so hard, is it?"

She remained silent and Hook smiled. His hook started to tap her belly maybe to annoy her but at the same time it sent something through her that she didn't wanted. The same feeling like before when he tied her hand with his fucking mouth and all she could think about was this mouth on her body.

She had tried not to think about this but right at the moment it was impossible. Emma didn't need to look at her arms to know that gooseflesh was fast forming on her skin.

„Well?" he asked again and Emma tried to remind her brain that she had a problem at hand.

„What are you going to do if I don't?" she spit at him – but Hook grinned like he had waited for that question.

„Oh you know… Just going to sit here, enjoying the view… and the feeling."

Did that mean he wasn't going to kill or torture her? Then why was he even trying to make her apologize? If he knew her as well as he had proclaimed to at the top of the beanstalk, then he should have known that this was not how things worked with her.

And then his hook traveled over the tiny little stripe of skin that showed just over the top her jeans.

If she had been standing she would have jumped in the air but in her position, she just lay on the ground and hissed a tiny squeak escaped her mouth when the muscles of her underbelly quivered.

When she looked at Hook, the grin on his face told her that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She hated him for this. For being stronger than her, for having this power over her. Maybe she should feel terrified because he could do to her what he wanted but Emma knew that he wouldn't. He wouldn't kill her, he wouldn't hurt her (much) and he wouldn't rape her. Harass her maybe a little bit but she thought she knew him got enough that he wouldn't do something like rape. He was too arrogant for that, too sure with himself, too sure of his charisma and his looks. Hook would never consider raping a woman because he knew that most of them would just melt when he winked at them. But at the few who wouldn't? Hello, Challenge.

She just didn't know which section she belonged to. If someone would ask her feminine parts they would probably moan 'melting' but she didn't wanted to be so easy. Like he could just snap his fingers and her jeans would start screaming: take us off, now.

Then she felt something cold brush her collarbone and she got back to the present. Hook was eyeing her with a strange look

_Stop thinking. Just go on, he will tire of this soon. Maybe, _she prayed as she swallowed hard.

But he just smirked and his hook wandered over her collarbone and grazed the side of her leather jacket. From that on it went down along the side of shirt and the beginning of her cleavage.

Her breaths were getting heavier. She didn't want to be wax under his hand and hook. She didn't want to lose all of her control. So why wasn't she telling him to stop? Telling him to stop touching her, to stop making her feel like this?

But instead she could feel how hot her body was getting, probably from the heat his body radiated. The hook on the other side felt so cool against her skin and when she could feel the tip moving under her shirt at the upper side of her bra. It was enough to prompt her into action.

„I –" she started but couldn't finish. She should just apologize and then everything would be fine. He would stop. They could go back to the others. To her surprise his movement stopped. He looked at her but didn't say anything. He waited for her to do this on her terms.

„I'm sorry that I chained you to a wall. But I made an arrangement with the giant so that he would let you go. I just couldn't risk anything."

He waited another moment, than he smirked and released her arms. „The best I will get, I suppose."

Emma waited for him to get up even if her body tingled still and then he was kissing her.

She didn't know what to expect. It should be hard, it should be hurting, it should be nothing but lust but instead it was a calm kiss, just their lips pressed together his hand next her head and when he pulled back she looked at him, propped on elbow on the ground to raise her torso off the ground a bit.

„Hook," she said and her voice sounded so thin it was nearly embarrassing.

„Don't, it's Killian," he whispered before kissing her again. This time she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slip inside. Her other hand gripped his neck to pull him closer and she moaned into the kiss. When the seal of their lips broke she left her eyes closed. She didn't want to look into his eyes. Maybe see the triumphant look into his eyes but again he surprised her.

„Look at me, lass," he said, his voice dark and a little bit hoarse and when she looked at him there was no knowing-smirk on his face; instead, there was just the look of pure want that ghosted imagined kisses between her thighs.

His lips were kiss-swollen and red and her hand was still at his neck but she didn't know what to do. Every time in the past when she had a one night stand, the man had wanted to get to it so fast that she had found herself naked and on her back in a second but Hook… Hook seemed to want to take his sweet time.

Emma however wouldn't let this happen like this. If they were going to have sex with each other – which would definitely happen if she was honest with herself for a change and she listened to her body – then they would to it at her terms. At that meant hard and fast. Not nice. Not sweet. She didn't want to feel any emotions over this. She _couldn't_.

So she sat up, took of her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head.

Then she kissed him, laying both of her hands on either side of his face and this kissing him again, this time with all teeth and tongue. Not nice. Just the way she needed this.

They shifted their legs so that he was kneeling between hers, his strong thighs pressed against her own as Emma tried to open the buckles on his leather jacket. Meanwhile, his lips trailed from her mouth downwards to her neck, his kisses leaving hot spots everywhere they reached her skin. She sank back again and he bit gently on her collar bone. She wasn't sure if he was leaving a mark but she didn't care because at the next moment his lips reached her cleavage and one hand moved the top of her bra out of the way.

„Wait", she pressed out and she let go of his buckles for a moment to bent her body upwards and reached with her hand to her back to open her bra. Then her hands continued their work while Hook pulled the left cup down with his lips.

„A strange corset...", he murmured and then his god damn hook was at her nipple.  
She nearly mewled because of the sensation of the cold metal and when his lips followed afterwards, she moaned. Her hands that had opened every buckle had now reached the big leather belt and she opened it.  
Hook pulled back to shrug out of it and opened the ribbons that held his shirt together. The he sank down this time to kiss her again and they were so close that there upper bodies were pressed against each over. She could feel every muscle and when his chest hair brushed her nipples she shivered.

She wanted to get her hands at that body. Feel every part of it so she started with his breast, moved her hands over it down to his belly and lower.

When she reached his waistline – and damn it why wore the man here they trousers so high – she slipped one hand under it.

She could feel him smile against her mouth and then she could feel him at her waistline and holy hell was that his hook?!

Of course it was, because he had to support himself with his good hand. He was definitely better with buttons than she was, because he managed the ones on her jeans easily enough – oh, Emma thought she could have died.

But Hook didn't wandered lower, maybe because her jeans were too tight for that or maybe because it would be totally awkward but she could feel it against her mons ; she nearly whimpered.

_Two can play this game_, she thought and her hand went deeper in his trousers.

The moment she got hold of him was the moment Hook broke the kiss and cursed beside her head. Maybe she shouldn't grip him that hard. Oops.

He was hard and hot in her hand and leaking precum from the head and suddenly Emma got the urge to taste him even if she hated oral sex. She didn't like the control loss while giving and she didn't like it while receiving either. She always felt so vulnerable.

„Emma, stop," he groaned after she had started moving her hand. She looked up at him; he was panting hard, smirking and shaking his head. „We don't want this finished before it start, don't we?"

When she removed her hand from his pants she thought about pulling her jeans off – pulling his pants off – but the both wore knee high boots so that would have been far too much work. Definitely too much. And she hated being complete naked while having sex with a (sort of) stranger.

So when Hook sat back on his kneels so that he wouldn't need to hold himself up anymore she started to pull her jeans off enough for him them to finally consummate the thing. But then she could feel his hand at her mons and she sucked breath in. His fingers wandered lower breaching her labia and she couldn't believe that she was still getting wetter. They circled her clit briefly but those seconds were enough for her to let out a high pitched shriek and one of her hands gripped his upper left arm.

When one finger sank into her sex, her nails dug into his flesh. He started moving it. First slowly but after a few moments he used a second finger alongside and Emma threw her head back on the ground and closed her eyes. When his thumb began to circle her clit the whole time she knew that she hated him. _This teasing bastard._

Pumping his fingers in and out of her and doing nothing more. She squirmed under him and kicked him in the back with one of her legs.

„Eager, are we?" _Fucking teasing bastard._

„Just get on with it!" she moaned and then his fingers were gone and she nearly sobbed out of the loss.

He opened his trousers and pulled them a bit down so that his erection sprang out. It was as she had felt it, hard, long and a nest of dark curls at the base.

Hook lowered himself over here, his hand again next to her head and his hips at hers. She could feel the head of his erection at her entrance and then he was sliding inside her.

She nearly forgot to breathe.

It had to have been too long since she had sex because there was no way that it should feel like this.

Hook had paused above her, eyes closed and a neck strained. After a few seconds he let out a shaky laugh and shook his head. „Bloody hell, lass, you're damn tight."

The he pulled out and slammed home again. They both moaned.

As soon as they had found a good rhythm Emma hooked her legs behind his back and it drove him a way deeper than before. The sound of their panting had to be loud in the forest and she so hoped than one of the others wouldn't hear them. But the moment he angled his hips in a different way she screamed. Loud. She had never been a screamer but _what the hell_ was he doing with his hips because he was hitting her sweet spot every time he drove back in.

She felt her orgasm building nearly whimpered when he pulled out again and then she knew what was different. Why it felt different.

They weren't using a condom.

„Hook, wait you-" she managed to say but then she mewled – she mewled, how embarrassing was that? – and came harder than ever before in her life. At least it felt like that. She wasn't sure.

But she was sure, that Hook followed her right over the edge when her inner walls clamped down on him and the fact that he didn't wore a condom was wiped from her mind.

She lay on the ground and with one last moan Hook collapsed on top of her. She wasn't sure how long they lay there but at some point he managed to roll down from her and laid beside her on the back, his hand over his forehead.

That was when Emma remembered. Every part of this super-hot mind blowing sex was wiped out of her mind because of that. She sat up wincing at the pain in her used muscled but to her surprise she could see his come on her tights.

„You..." she started and Hook looked up. He seemed to follow her gaze and shrugged. „I don't like the thought of leaving a kid. You don't mind, do you?"

If she … „No, I..." She just didn't think that he would care if he left children at every heaven he docked on.

„Thank you." It seemed strange to thank him for something like pulling out but Hook smirked.

„Yeah … you're welcome. Even if I wonder how you do it in that world of yours and don't get pregnant."

„We have medicine and … other things that can control that."

Hook blinked seemed to have guessed that already but the thought full look on his face was something she didn't like.

That was when she heard someone call her name.

„Damn it." What should she tell the others? _Hey, I've found Captain Hook and we had mind blowing sex so yeah we can trust him for the time being?_ Not a good idea.

But it wasn't like she could hide it. Her hair had to be a mess, they both were sweaty, with flushed faces and she would bet that they reeked of sex.

She got up on her feet, hissing at every movement and pulled her jeans and panties up again. It was after she closed it that she remembered that there was still cum on her tights that would probably leave a nasty spot as soon as it soaked through the fabric.

Hook managed to pull his trousers up while lying on the ground but rose as soon as she had.

„Damn it, damn it, damn it."

„Everything is fine," he said and she snorted. She found her bra in the light of the moon and putted it on.

„Of course, that's probably going to be the most embarrassing walk of shame I've ever had to do, because my mother is out there, but yeah. Everything is fine," she hissed sarcastically.

He laughed and tied the ribbons of his shirt. „At least you look ravishing while doing it."

That didn't make her feel better.

Not at all.

Well, maybe a little bit.


End file.
